User blog:Hamengeri/Linda, Unifier of the Light (updated)
Stats and General |alttype = |date = NTBA |health = 3 |attack = 4 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 390 (+70) |mana = 270 (+55) |damage = 49 (+3) |range = 500 (ranged) |armor = 8 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.692 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.55) |manaregen = 4 (+0.8) |speed = 330 }}Linda, Unifier of the Light is a custom champion designed to fit in League of Legends. Linda was rushed heavily, because I was challenged by PrimusMobileVzla ;) Now that I'm back, I decided to update her. Lore Dam, the Ionian Emmissary in Demacia fell in love with one of prophets from Elven Civilization of Fyrone, Sta'Seel. It wasn't an easy love. Cultural differences often caused arguments between them, and additionally, society of Elves never accepted Sta'Seel's love. When it turned out that she was pregnant, the Elves waited till the birth, and right after Linda was born, they kidnapped Sta'Seel and took her back to Fyrone Flats, leaving Dam as a single father. Dam never understood or supported the "Pure blood ideology", so he decided to raise the child as Sta'Seel would decide to. When the time was right, Dam led Linda to one of abandoned temples of their mother's civilization and began the Ritual of Definition, but none of Gods - as Dam thought - accepted Linda. He decided to start the ritual again, but before he finished, his soul had already lacerated itself into uncountable amount of pieces. The wind blew his soul in all directions, and one of its pieces attached to Linda's soul. When this happened, the Sun and the Moon began to shine simultaneously at the opposite sides of the horizon: Linda has been chosen by both of the Light Gods. When she returned to Demacia, prophets from Fyrone Flats immediately recognised her as a mythical unifier - a person supposed to bring peace between Human race and Elves, a person that shall form and lead United Tribes one day. To spread the news to all of Valoran, elves forced Linda to join League of Legends, where she quickly started to form relationships and alliances with and her . But Linda wasn't interested in making her destiny happen, she just wanted to find her mother with Hamengeri's help. As it turned out, it wasn't as easy as she had hoped it to be. Abilities damage to them. }} | }} |cooldown = |range = 1200 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | % AP)}} *Lunar phlox can potentially reach a range of 1800. }} }} Linda blesses target area for five seconds, fulling it with hope and daylight, granting vision of target place, and dealing magic damage to enemies every second they stay within holy light. Enemy champions within are also marked with Curse of the Light. Linda calls the moon to chill target place for five seconds, slowing and crippling enemies within. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |range = 1100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 800 |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} | }} Linda calls upon the Sun and the Moon to rise against unbelievers, dealing magic damage every second after first second of channel, up to 4 seconds total. Damages all enemies visible to Linda's team regardless of their location. Enemies visible only by wards or traps take 50% damage. Damages all enemies hidden in the fog of war within range. Enemies can't take damage both from the Sun and the Moon. Higher damage takes priority. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana }} | and can be really devastating and frustrating when paired with . *Priority calculator: Reveal effects>Ally vision>Higher between: No vision/ward or trap vision. }} }} Quotes Upon selection *''Everything has an origin'' Movement *''Guided by the Moon'' *''Led by the Sun'' *''No Gods shall be forgotten'' *''I am on my way'' *''I am to be followed'' *''Clearly'' *''No light is false'' Attacking *''Unite with your ancestors'' *''Only the Gods can be eternal'' *''Everything has an origin, everything has to come to an end'' *''Accept your destination'' *''I am just a broker'' *''Punish the Shadows'' Taunting *''Night is inevitable, one can only avoid darkness'' *''I'll show you the shadows'' *''Look at the sunset... It's your last chance'' Jokes *''Why are Demacians so fit? We eat only light food! *''That was just a joke... I am fit, because my father told me to balance my meals! *''Something funny... Your chance of surviving? Wait, that would be a taunt! Credits I'd like to say thanks to PrimusMobileVzla for challenging me, to Hive Workshop for some icons, and to all of you, who have read this blog post ;) Category:Custom champions